Survival Of The Fittest
by killer11
Summary: It's the hunger games only Minecraft style (Pun intended) focusing on the journey of several Minecrafters as they struggle to win the games (let me know what other youtubers you want me to add) Warnings: Violence and Death Paring: SparkAnt (OR also SkyAnt let me know)


Survival Of The Fittest.

The Survival Games were brutal, that was an understatement by far. The whole world was brutal filled, with deadly mobs waiting to exploded you to kingdom come, around every corner. But the games savagery was the worst of all. AntVenom remembered his first win in the games, it was the 1337th annual Survival Games (As they had been long renamed to, after people started to get tired of them). At the Reaping he had volunteered to take the place a child (Well I say child but really no one under 18 was allowed to participate). He had no relation to the person. Only that he personally felt the odds were more in his favor, than that of a hysterical teen. He had been only proven right when he shocked everyone, with a sudden victory. After wards he had shocked everyone one again stating at the interview he was planning on becoming a Survival Games Pro, and that he would be back next year. One year later he kept that promise, at the Reaping the escort had barely finished saying the name of the unlucky chosen one.

When He had shouted "I Volunteer!".

Walking up to the stage people cheered and pat him on the back. In another time long ago people would of only felt pity for him, but the games had changed over the years becoming more worth while, but also so did their cruelty. With people no longer afraid of dying ,the fear of the games eventually subsided. However over the years they have perfected even more horrific and torturous ways of killing people. For most people being chosen still wasn't preferable. Standing on stage with a small smile on his face, he patiently waited for the name of his partner to be called out.

Then again as the name was being called out some one else volunteered to replace them. Panic swept over him like a wave pulling him down into the depth of fear. He knew that voice. Silently he cursed himself, as his friend Sky approached the stage. Sky had a goofy grin on his face as if to say _I bet you didn't see that one coming. _Sky was right he hadn't seen that one coming.

Afterwards everything was mostly a blur, he vaguely remembered being rushed of on to the train. He was still in shock slightly, he admitted it took a lot to unhinge him. But after what had happened in the arena who could blame him.

_ It was the last night in the Arena, He and Sky had separated to hunt down the few that remained. Divide and conquer. But nothing had gone to plan, suddenly there was a blood curdling scream in the night the moon hung high above them in the sky.  
_

"_SKY!" Ant had called out._

_He had ran quicker than he ever had in his life. When he finally reached the point of origin of the screams it was too late. There was nothing to do , except watch Sky die. Watch one of his closest friend except for maybe Cave slowly die in front of him, blood oozed out of him slowly staining the ground red. He waited with Sky until the very end when he had taken his last breath. Then Sky's body disintegrated in a matter of seconds, turning to ash the glowing embers floating away towards the sky, being carried along by the wind. Nothing remained of his once friend's body not a trace , only grey ash on a bloodstained dirty ground. Ant had to restrain himself from screaming out loud ,he didn't want to give away his position and remind himself Sky was safe now just out of the games it wasn't like he was really gone, he was back at the training centre watching the games by now. But it had felt so real, because it was real. AntVenom was not afraid of death, but he had never died before himself ,he had come close before but even when killing the Wither and the Ender dragon, he had survived just barely. This had been the first time he had ever witnessed death before. He was unsure what to think, his mind raced out of control until only one clear thought remained, Revenge. He picked up his sword again, drank a potion of swiftness and in one night killed the reaming tributes in one fowl swoop. In a rage induced state of berserk, he butchered them like cattle. He was unsure but he thought he actuary heard himself say "Kill them cows" during the fray. The whole night was a blur partly because of the swiftness potion making everything faster, partly from shock. By the time it was all over he was covered in blood, and burning ash lay scatted on the battlefield. Then the anthem played and the head game maker Ridgedog spoke _

"_I give you the winner of the 1337th annual Survival Game AntVenom" _

_Ant raised his sword in the air and shout "Yeah"_

_Admittedly it wasn't his proudest moment in life. But the adrenaline coursing through his veins making his heart beat faster, made him feel more alive than he ever had in his entire life. He felt strong, no invincible like there was no force alive that could stop him. Even thought it was despicable to say but that's why he wanted to return to the games to feel that again. Before the games he was a no body now, he was a celebrity of sorts. AntVenom had found his purpose in life. _

_But the question was why was Sky here?_

Ant snapped out of his thoughts as he, was now on the train sitting at the table breakfast was being served. The others just looked at him as if he was a zombie, he might as well be one with the blank vacant stares he had been giving them , as they were talking to him no doubt congratulating him. He shook his head clear of all thoughts of last year concentrating solely, on this years games. He needed a strategy to keep Sky alive, it was the least he could do to let Sky win this year even if it meant his own death. Ant wasn't afraid of death, there was nothing to be afraid of you live you die you get resurrected it was just the circle of life. Besides you don't even really feel it before death your nervous system shut off, and you cant feel pain or so they say, but he wasn't keen to find out either way. His mentor mentioned something and Ant just replied on auto "Right" He said.

"So allies it is then" His mentor Ryan said and nodded in agreement. This caught his attention.

"Wait what?" Ant said confused and Ryan just rolled his eyes, or at least Ant thought he did it was very hard to tell the man had such light grey eyes they were practically white.

"I said this year you should make allies with the other tributes like the _Careers"_ Ryan said

Ant trusted Ryan's advice usually, he was one of the best hunger games winners of all time and the man's Morgan Freeman impression and Batman costume cracked Ant up every time. But this was different Ant just shook his head.

"NO alliances and especially not with the _Careers" He said. _

He had gotten on fine without the help of the other tributes last year, He maybe be some what of a psycho at times but he couldn't even respect the Careers , they had not a shred of decency or honour amongst them.

Ryan sighed "Your stubbornness could cost you, your life." He said

"Well at least I'll die with dignity" Ant said angrily crossing his arms across his chest.

Ryan resorted to a dirty trick putting on his best Morgan Freeman leaning closer to Ant from across the table.

"Now let me tell you a story, In a world were Morgan Freeman..." Ryan started to say but AntVenom could no long contain his laughter.

"This is serious boy" Ryan said again keeping up this persona causing another round of laughter to erupt from everyone in the room. At that moment Sky chose to walk into the room.

"Well I'll leave you two boy's alone" Ryan said and everyone started chuckling again, then everyone got up and left Sky sat down in the chair Ryan had been sitting on only moments before.

Ant waited for Sky to finish his breakfast, then he was going to calmly ask him the one question that was on his mind. When Sky had fished Ant got up slowly made his way round the table stood next to Sky. Sky only smiled at him, Ant couldn't return the smile just yet he just stood there staring at him seriously until all hell broke lose.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM SKY" Ant screamed at Sky the other just looked at Ant completely unfazed not saying a word to him.

Then with a cocky smile he casually said "Eating breakfast you?" and leaned aback in his chair putting his hands behind his head.

"OH You think your so cool with your sunglasses" Ant said pissed of as ever.

_Who dose this guy think he is _

"Yeah I do" He replied matter of factly.

_Well two can play at that game_

"This is coming from a man who's afraid of stupid squids" Ant said tauntingly, giving him a grin of his own.

Sky hadn't been prepared for that blow and it was a low one at that , playing on a person's fear is usually unacceptable in Ant's mind but needs must if the devil drives.

Sky stood up no doubt he was about to give a witty comeback. However He didn't have a chance to use it as Ant quickly took a hold of the situation and pre-emptively struck. AntVenom garbed hold of Sky and slammed him against the wall of the train.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED, IN THE ARENA YOU NEVER WANTED TO COME TOO THE GAMES IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Ant couldn't stop himself from screaming for some reason.

Ryan burst through the door and pried Ant away from him and Sky just shook it off like it was no big deal.

"If I had know you were going to kill each other before you got into the arena, I would of requested you be transported on separate trains." Ryan said letting Ant go.

"No need I'm out of here anyway" Ant said and stormed off into his cabin.

He sat on his bed and looked out the window as the districts wized by them. It didn't matter what Sky's reasons where for coming back into the games, he was here now and Ant was determined to keep his promise to protect him. He felt kind of bad for treating his friend that way and knew he had to apologise. He remembered what is was like first seeing Sky after he died in the arena, Ant avoid him for as long as he could , he thought Sky would be mad but when he ran into him by accident, Ant was going to run away or say something but before he could Sky said to him three words that nearly made him cry.

"It's okay bro" Sky said with a smile then continued "It wasn't your fault you did everything you could"

For the first time since the reaping AntVenom relay truly smiled, and they went back to there usually friendship. There was a soft knock at the door which brought him back to the present. Sky then opened the door peering inside the room entering he didn't say anything , then just sat on the bed next to Him. Finally after awhile of unspoken sorry's Ant perforated the silence.

"So what do you think awaits us this year?" Ant asked generally making conversation.

"I don't know but were about to find out" Sky said and gestured to the window, out side the scenery was trailing by them slowly as the train pulled into the station.

___Let the Survival Games begin and may the odds be forever in your favor._


End file.
